ShikamaruWorst MistakeNara oneshot
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: A one shot with Shikamaru :


Name: Aya Kazumi

Age:16

Rank:Chunin

Looks:

Personailty: Smart, caring, outgoing, down to earth, soft spoken, laid back

Best friends: Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinta, Sakura, Naturo,Tenten

Name:Shikamaru Nara

Age:16

Rank:Chunin

Looks:

Best friends: Choji,Ino,Naruto,Kiba,Sakura,Temari

Info:You and Shikamaru were the villages most intelligent ninjas, you guys grew up together and became Chunins at the same time.

Story Start:

" im sorry Aya, please its not what it looks like" Shikamaru said. I stood there not believing what I was seeing, Shikamaru, my boyfriend, and Temari. I started backing up, i didnt want to be here

"How could you Shikamaru, after everything you said to me. After everything we have been through. And here you are throwing away everything, the past year of dating obiously met nothing to you, i obviously met nothing to you" I said, i started to cry, but i stood my ground. It was silent for awhile, i couldnt take it anymore, i ran.

"AYAAA" i heard Shikamaru call out, but i didnt stop i just kept running, never looking back at the guy who just threw everything in my face, our relationship, our love, our time together like it was nothing, never looking back at the guy who just broke my heart into a million pieces.

-DAYS LATER-

Ayas P.O.V

I was walking around the village, just wondering, I was still upset about the whole thing that happened. "Aya" my body stiffened, 'i know that voice' i thought as i turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"Leave me alone" i said as i walked off, but out of no where Shikamaru grabbed my hand and walked in front of me.

"Please Aya let me explain" I didnt look at him, i couldnt look at him, because if i did i knew i was going to break down crying. And i didnt want that, i didnt want him to know what he did made me so weak, so vulnerable.

"Shikamaru stop. I dont want to hear it, you broke my heart, your the one who cheated on me. So why should i give you my time wasting it while you try to come up with a million excuses on why you did it" I looked up at him and said.

"Aya, i cant give you a million excuses for what i did, i cheated on you, i hurt you, i broke your heart. And i ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me because i thought that there was something better for me than you. Im sorry Aya" I stood there shocked, 'he just admitted that he cheated on me' i thought. I felt tears run down my cheek, i also felt Shikamaru try and whip them away.

"DONT TOUCH ME" i said slapping his hand away from me. "DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" i said stepping away from him, "JUST FORGET WE EVER MET SHIKAMARU" i said as i turned around running off with tears running down my face. When i finally stopped i realized i was at the park.

"Are you okay Aya" I turned around and saw one of my best friends Kiba.

"Kiba" I said, i ran into his arms and started crying. "It hurts Kiba" I said trying not to cry any harder than i was.

"Im sorry Aya, im so sorry." Kiba said as he tryed to calm me down. We sat there for hours, us sitting down and Kiba holding me, comforting me.

"Thanks Kiba" I finally said.

"Dont thank me for anything Aya" Kiba said laughing.

-The next day-

Shikamarus P.O.V

I was sitting under the tree at the park, just staring at the clouds. 'Aya im sorry, i know i was an idiot, i just wish i could take that day back' i thought.

"Shikamaru" I opened my eyes and saw Aya standing in front of me.

"AYA" i said sitting up really fast.

"Here, these are your things that you left at my house, i thought that you would want them back" she said holding out a bag that had my things in it.

"Aya please can we talk." I said standing up.

"Why" She looked at me and said, i could tell that she has been crying a lot, all because of me.

"Aya, i didnt mean to hurt you, its just that when i realized how serious we were getting i froze. And i didnt something that never should of happened." I stepped closer to her, and to my surprise she didnt run. "Aya i love you, and i wish i could take back that day but i cant, and i will spend the rest of my life regretting it, and if you let me i will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I lifted up her chin and made her look at me, i noticed some tears falling. "You mean everything to me Aya, more than life itself, i need you to forgive me Aya because without you i am nothing. For the past week i have done nothing but think about how horrible i am, for the past week i have done nothing but sit around and wish that you were still with me."

"Shikamaru, i want to forgive you, but i dont know if i can." She said looking down at her feet.

"Aya" I said, i leaned forward and kissed her.

Ayas P.O.V

We were standing there when all of a sudden he kissed me, it felt like it always did, electrifying. When we pulled away i noticed Shikamaru with a big smile on his face.

"And what are you smiling at, one kiss doesnt mean anything" i said kind of harshly.

"I know it doesnt, but maybe this will." He said getting on one knee.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" i asked looking shocked, 'please tell me he isnt going to do what i think he is' i thought.

"Aya Kazumi, will you marry me" He said opening up a black box with a gourgeous engagement ring in it. "I told you that i will spend the rest of my life making what i did up to you" He said. I didnt say anything for a long time, just stood there and stared down at him.

"I will marry you on one condition Shikamaru" I told him. He looked up at me worried. "I will marry you if you promise me to never do what you did, if you promise me that when you get scared of becoming to serious that you will tell me."

"Promise" he said smiling at me, He put the ring on me and stood up. I smilied at him and kissed him again. Everything was like how it should of been before that day, and hopefully it stays that way.


End file.
